


Morning, Midday, Evening

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A window into the average day-to-day lives of Logan and Remy.</p>
<p>Or, a fluffy one shot I've had on my phone for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Midday, Evening

Logan liked Remy in the morning. Right in the morning, ridiculously long limbs spread out nearly comically and taking up more than his fair share of the bed. The blankets would always be stretched to cover him, the Cajun absolutely unable to find peace in the cool air so different from that in Louisiana.

On some winter mornings, Logan would wake up with Remy plastered to his side, stealing body heat to keep warm.

Logan would attempt to squirm away from the nude or nearly so Cajun, having training to do, classes to teach, showers to take. He would only get Remy's arms tighter around him, mumbled urgings him to stay in a combination of English and French.

Whether Logan was able to escape or not, Remy would slip back into sleep, skin smelling sweet and copper hair tousled.

By the time Logan would emerge from the bathroom showered and dressed, Remy would have sat up in the middle of the bed, arms spread out across the pillows in an obvious invitation to return to bed. His torso would be bare and littered with bite marks and bruises, those red on black eyes sultry. Logan would chuckle at the thief's efforts, stealing a hungry, open-mouthed kiss before pulling away. Remy would let out a whine, and Logan would leave the room.

* * *

Logan liked Remy at midday, when the Cajun would pull himself from bed and clean himself up to stand just inside the door for Logan's class, unapologetically giving greetings to students. Sometimes Logan would ask for his help with a demonstration. One-eye wasn't a fan of these, as they often resulted in Gambit pinned on the mat and Wolverine above him in what some might consider an intimate position.

When this happened, Remy would give Logan that smirk that always made him want to kiss the other man senseless.

When class ended, the two lovers would get lunch. They would eat privately, able to talk and touch and kiss without disturbance.

On the days when Logan didn't have class at one o' clock, the pair might sneak off to their bedroom, a bathroom, the Blackbird that one time, and they would vent the frustration of the last hour of casual touches and heated looks.

As their time allotted for lunch drew to an end, they redressed and performed little sentiments, kissing knuckles and nuzzling against necks.

* * *

Logan liked Remy in the evening, on the occasions when the Cajun would completely absorb himself in an environment of alcoholically lubricated socialization.

Be it a nightclub where the dance floor was practically a writhing mass of grinding hips and euphoria or the dim bars Logan preferred, the empath was the life of the place. Remy liked to dance, wearing jeans that fit like a second skin and brightly colored shirts that pulled all eyes onto him.

Their eyes were fine, but no one could touch. The tipsy men who put their hands on his hips, the women who would find a casual way to trail fingers across Remy's torso, they were intruders. Ones Logan was all too happy to inform of their mistake.

Christ, he could practically _taste_ the excitement coming from his lover when his possessiveness became evident.

Regardless of who or what they encountered, gone out or stayed in, they returned to their bed at the end of the day, undressing done in a matter of seconds, hungrily, or sensually, slowly.

They entwined their limbs, whispering in the dark, laughing, teasing.

On occasion- Jubilee would swear up and down that she had heard it once when she was alone, those three special words- the two men's fingers would link, remaining like that until the next morning.


End file.
